Sonamy Hedge High
by Sonamy4ever44
Summary: A sonamy story with a now full grown Amyrose that still has the love fever for ohh MR. Sonikku
1. Chapter 1

**High School for the Sonic Heroes This is definitely**

**A romantic story Sonic and Amy together forever of**

**Course and no one is gonna get in their way.**

The pink hedgehog woke up that morning in her purple night gown with darkened purple stars all over it. She gave out a slightly sad but happy sigh considering that she'll be going to Hedge High with the one and only Sonic! Its been three years since she's seen him oh and not to mention she's matured "A LOT" if you know what I mean since the run away years with sonic. Her hair was straight and went down to her waist and she didn't have those bangs any more she had sexy straight locks and side bangs. Her body matured as well she had curves in the right places and when I say that she's definitely not flat chested any longer.

She got out of bed at like 5:40 A.M. since she had to get to school on time. She put on her uniform which was a write T-shirt hey ribbon underneath the collar ,she wore a short skirt and black thigh socks with brown school shoes. She left her hair down and curled it and put her traditional red head band and grabbed her bookbag. She sprinted down stairs and there her mother was cooking breakfast.

Good morning mom! She yelled shoving a peace of toast in her mouth. Her mom looked at her with a warm smile. Hello sweetheart you look wonderful! She told me. I slightly blushed from embarrassment. My dad walked in greeted us with a comforting. Good morning my beautiful girls breakfast smells delicious. Good morning daddy! I got up and hugged him. He then got into a serious tone and looked into my emerald jade eyes. Now Amy when you go to school make sure no boys touch my little girl. Then her smirked for teasing me about something not that serious. Dad! Stop! You know Im not a little girl any more! I said laughing and giving him a playful push.

He looked at his watch. Better get to school Amelia! He warned. Ok dad! Bye mom! Bye dad! I said running out of the door. I finally arrived at school and walked in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived at the School and walked into the school and believe or not people would think she'd have a high-pitched voice but that also matured. All the boys saw her passing by scourge was one of them. He winked at her, trying to tempt her into his little trap, but all she did was rolled her eyes and flipped him off but he just laughed and smirked and she possibly turned him on.

After that some boys started staring at her and following her slowly. Apparently she was the new super sexy girl in school. She like that she had some attention but she didn't want sexual attention. So she just ignored some boys that slowly started looking her down from face to breasts.

Cream ran into Amy. After recognizing her gave her a big hug. OHH amy its so nice to see you again its been an eternity! she squealed. Its only been three. I corrected playfully. Wow Amy you surely matured your a full on young lady. She bursted out. I blushed from embarrassment. Awww thank you cream your so sweet you got even cuter the last time I saw you. I complimented. Aw... she said looking to the side of me. Amy! cream had smirk and a mischevious look on her face. Look behind you Amy. She chuckled.

Hey Ames. The figured said with a smirk and devious look on his face.

S-ss-sonic? I said with beat red cheeks. Sonic was wearing a white button up dress shirt with three unbuttoned buttons and black jeans and his traditional red shoes. Oh my God... I whispered. My ears were down in shyness and i saw sonic look me down from head to toe. He started to walk towards me with his hands in his pockets.

When he finally was in front of me. I was sooo nervous i thought i was gonna scream. You've really grown up, your really fine. Sonic said with a smirk. I knew he was trying to make me feel so uncomfortable. Then i nervously said. -gulp- you don't look so bad yourself sonic. He grabbed a strand of my hair softly. Wow your really not a little girl anymore amy its awesome to see you again. He complimented me. OMG i wanted to kiss him so badly right now but i couldn't loose my cool. Then i finally noticed a crowd was around us and they were all watching them with smirks. Hey you wanna sit with me and tails this lunch? He asked breaking the silence. Uh yea sure whatever. I said twirlig my hair in my hand. Ok well see you ames. he walked away but before he did he gave me a little peck to the neck. Ahh! i screamed nervously.

screeched. What was that for?! I asked nervously. I don't know i missed you. He said smiling deviously. After they walked away girls came around me complimenting me and teling me i was the luckiest girl ever. Oh your so beautiful! YOU ARE SO LUCKY! thats all i heard and i like it of course who wouldn't. The bell rang and it was time to go to first period. I walked in with a stained blushed face and slightly smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost the end of the first period, I was a straight A student but to be honest i was fucking bored. When the bell rang i got up from my seat and took my books and headed to my locker. I opened it and i felt someone grab my arm when i turned there he was the asshole Scourge. I mean i must admit he was attracting but not drop dead sexy like sonic.

What do you want? I asked turning away from him while grabbing my chemistry books. You. He grinned. Scourge... I really don't have time for this... I have to go. I said a little nervous. Come on baby girl you know you want it... He said pushing me against my locker. I blushed i was frozen but then came back to my senses and pushed him away. Seriously Scourge i have to go.. and don't touch me ever again. He laughed and walked of with no answer.

I went into Chemistry and sat down next tails. Hey tails! i said setting my books on my desk. Oh hey Amy! Sonic should be here any minute now. He said with a mischevious look. I blushed until i could feel warm breath on my neck and i swear i almost jumped out of my seat. Hiya princess. He smiled at me deviously. H-hi Sonic i'm sitting next to you the whole year? I said nervously. Don't act so flattered he laughed. Oh god your hot... I whispered. Why thank you hot stuff. He said after overhearing me. I got out of my seat in shock i had no clue that i said it that loud. Oh my god i said with my hand over my mouth.

He came up to me and put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. He had the cockiest smile it wasn't easy to giggle. I backed away but i backed onto a desk. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist after i accidently sat on the desk i backed into. Woah amy i never knew you felt that way. He whispered into my ear. I never knew you liked grabbing my legs like that. I smiled seductively but i was only joking. I didn't notice every body was staring at me and sonic, thank god the teacher wasn't there yet.

I grabbed his arms and got out of his grip and sat down and pushed my bangs out of my face. Sonic sat next to me He was staring at me the entire time till our professor walked in. The period ended after 90 minutes of things i already new in chemistry. I walked out and into the cafetorium to find a punk teenager girl glaring at me. She was cheer captain obviously because she was wearing a cheer outfit that she was trying to show off but it was pretty sad considering that she was flat chested.

I giggled under my breath. That must be sonic's excuse of a girlfriend how interesting. She then turned her gaze to sonic who approached her and started to kiss her She smiled and then turned back to me. I just kept on laughing. Sonic finally walked over to me. Whats up with her she barely knows me and she's already giving me dirty looks, I chuckled who is she anyway? I questioned. Oh her she's Sally and my guess is that she was glaring at you because she's flat chested and you have full on boobs. He laughed and told me not to tell her he said that. I just said. Wouldn't dream of it. I then followed them and sat next to sonic who was "occupied" by his protective "GF." After sonic left to go to the Men's room she looked over to me and started talking.

So you must be the beautiful Amy. She said annoyed. And you must be the cheerleader Sally. I said causally. Look pinkie i-. I cut her off by saying. You don't have to explain Sally, just because your threatened that your flat chested and i'm not doesn't mean Sonic likes me. She gasped and was silent and all i did was have a amused look on my face. Then she finally bursted out. Who the hell do you thing you are calling me flat chested you bitch! Everyone heard and started looking at us. All i did was try to hold back my laughter. Have you seen your chest lately? She looked at her test knowing that it was true she really was flat chested. I couldn't hold back any longer. i giggled. Well played Rose. she calmed down. Ay least i have a boyfriend. she protested. That may be so but for your information i don't attend on dating anyone at the moment although Sonikku is pretty cute. Then Sally noticed its been 2 minutes and Sonic was just watching us the whole time. He was laughing his ass off.

Lighten up Sally don't take it personally i only confronted you like that because you were giving me nasty looks and calling me pinkie and i don't let my insulter get away that easily. Oh and by the way i think i'm gonna try out for cheerleading to after all i got the lookes and the body for it. Sonic then called out. Damn straight you got the body for it! He said laughing at me. Sally glared at him. Sonic your supposed to be defending me! sally yelled. Relax its just a compliment. She's just busting your chops is all. Sally calmed down and kisse him. Your right sonic. Then it was over my next class was gym and i had to go to the girl's locker room.


End file.
